Long Ago
by Jovianokami
Summary: Two lover meet long ago only to part later now when things don’t work out for them. But as the years pass by pain and loneness eat away at the two. When they meet again will things after all the years can the two be lover once again?


_Author Note: __**This is a one-shot fic about Chance and Feral. But I want to give thanks too Ulyferal for beta-reading all my fics. Thank you so much! I hope you all enjoy this! I welcome any and all reviews! **_

Colored lights flashed on and off throughout the club as the techno music blasted out of the speakers that lined the high walls. Toms and she-kats gyrated to the pounding beat, the air heavy with sweat and the odor of arousal as the dancers rubbed against each other.

Among the crowd a young tabby tom was checking out the action. His green eyes scanned the dance floor looking for a likely prospect to spend the evening with. As a college freshmen, this was a rare night for him to get out and let loose as he had been studying hard for his enforcer test.

Chance Furlong, came from a poor family where his parents struggled to support their eight kittens. He, being the youngest of the litter, was hoping to join the Enforcers once he finished college. To join though, one had to have top grades and a spotless record. He intended to do just that and had, so far, succeeded.

But whenever there was time, he would blow off the tension of hours of studying, class, and worry to seek out some entertainment. Tonight was such a night! He'd made it through his final exams and felt he deserved some kind of reward for all his efforts.

His wandering eyes spotted a very handsome older tom across from him at the bar. Being bisexual, he enjoyed the company of either sex. With a cocky walk, Chance crossed the dance floor and made for his target of the night.

The object of his attention was a junior officer in the enforcers. Ulysses Feral was taking some additional criminology courses to increase his chances for promotion. He had always dreamed of being an enforcer and was thrilled when he'd been accepted and passed his exams with flying colors. He was interested in moving up the ranks faster and had learned taking these courses would increase his chances.

He'd just finished taking his finals and was relaxing and visiting family. It was small, consisting of himself, a brother, his mother and father. His father was in politics and his mother was a well known lawyer. His brother was just making a name for himself in the political field, following his father. Ulysses had decided the enforcers were for him and his father encouraged him in his pursuit.

Except for his studies, Feral found coming back to college boring and quiet. He wasn't the type to go clubbing or hanging out with the other students. He would normally be found in his dorm studying or being with his family.

But with exams over, he found himself with nothing to do until he left and returned to his quarters at Enforcer Headquarters so he decided to check out the local hangouts and mingle a bit to help pass the time.

As he was drinking his beer, he noted the handsome tabby tom making his way through the dancers for the bar. It appeared he was heading for him. He raised an eyebrow at the way the tabby walk over to him with a cocky smile. Snorting to himself, Feral pretended not to notice the tom who came and sat beside him.

"I don't believe I've ever seen you here." Chance said casually.

"It's my first time here." Feral said with a shrug, not really bothering to look at the tabby.

"Oh? So where do you usually hang out?" Chance asked moving the barstool closer to the dark tom.

"At the dorm. I don't really like to get out much." The dark tom said blandly

"You must get quite lonely." Chance said, trying to capture the tom's interest.

Out of the corner of his eye, Feral noted just how close the tabby had managed to get to him.

'Well isn't he pushy!' He thought with a hidden smile of amusement. Curious about him, Feral sniffed the air lightly. He blinked in surprise when he discovered the tom was aroused and was equally surprised to realize the scent was doing things to his own body he'd not felt in quite a while. 'Huh! Well after all, it has been a long time since my last partner.' He thought, his interest piqued.

"Sometimes." He responded, turning toward the tabby and actually looking at him. "Perhaps you will change that for me tonight?" He asked, getting huskier.

"Hmm, I think I can do that for you." Chance purred, leaning closer and nuzzling the larger tom's face.

Feral closed his eyes at the warm feel of another caressing him. It felt really nice. It felt even better when the tom wrapped an arm around his waist as he licked and nibbled his neck fur. That made him shiver and moan softly. 'Wow! He's a fast mover and I like it!" Feral sighed mentally.

He returned the favor by nuzzling and licking the tabby back. The heat rose between them as the tabby moved in to steal a kiss. They remained lip locked for some minutes. Feral felt his body melt under the assault. He'd not gotten this hot so quickly before.

Chance couldn't believe how hot he was getting. This tom was a real prize. He tapped his tongue against the other's lips, requesting entry. The dark tom did so willingly and soon they were dueling their tongues, all the while their bodies were pressing closer together. Chance was finally forced to pull back to catch his breath. He was pleased to see the dark tom was just as winded.

"My name is Ulysses, what's yours?" Feral asked, his paws caressing the tom's arms that still held him.

"I'm called Chance." The tabby grinned.

"Interesting name. Where should we take this action, handsome?" Feral asked, still breathless from that amazing kiss.

"Do you have a roommate?" Chance asked, licking his lips liking the taste of the bigger tom.

"No."

"Your place then."

Feral nodded not at all minding that one of the tabby's arms was still around his waist. He lead the tabby out of the club and then to his car.

Chance could only rumble in his chest as he watched the dark tom move around his car. He didn't know why but this tom was turning him on more then anything.

Feral smirked as he noticed the tabby watching him closely. 'Oh, yes. I going to enjoy tonight.' He thought with excitement.

He was right, the night was an enjoyable romp for them both, so much so that they decided to see each other more frequently. Despite Feral returning to Enforcer Headquarters, they still found time to be with each other. They continued to date heavily for several years.

When Chance finally finished college and applied for entry to the enforcers, he demanded his lover not give him preferential treatment. His lover was in a high position and was working his way to Chief Enforcer and Chance didn't want any scandal to touch either of them plus his pride required him to gain entry on his own merits.

Feral respected him for that and didn't interfere. He was pleased when his lover succeeded and finished the academy with high marks as a pilot. He was now Chief Enforcer and things between his lover and he went south when he teamed up Chance with Jake Clawson.

As he was learning to handle his increased responsibilities as Chief Enforcer, Feral failed to notice that Chance was becoming more rebellious. Along with his new partner, the tabby began to chaff under enforcer rules. As the pair grew closer, Chance and Feral pulled further apart. New duties, lack of time, and differences in rank strained their relationship to the breaking point. They became more strangers than lovers.

As Chance and Jake became closer, they began to rebel against much of the Enforcers codes and rules in order to become the top pilot and gunner. This attitude was making things even harder for Feral who was trying hard to contain his anger whenever his lover would go against his orders. The more Chance ignored his commands the more and more his anger grew, till finally he could take no more.

Chance knew he was really pushing things with his lover but he so wanted to prove that he and his best friend were the best pilot and gunner that had ever come in the Enforcers. In doing so, he and Jake set a pattern of failing to heed legitimate orders from Feral to take out the bad guys their way. This would often lead to fights between the lovers.

The never ending spiral continued until that fateful day they disobeyed yet another command and the end result was the loss of a dangerous criminal and damage to Enforcer Headquarters.

Feral could no longer ignore the pair's disobedient behavior. He lost his temper and kicked them off the force. The anger they both displayed and their pride prevented any form of reconciliation. Their relationship was gone and so was Chance's career in the Enforcers. Added to that was the debt his lover saddled him and his friend with.

Chance thought that was the end of his life as he looked miserably around his new home and job, the Megakat Salvage Yard. When he thought all was lost, his friend, Jake came up with the idea of fighting crime their way by building their own jet and weapons.

Chance was on top of the world when the SWAT Kats hit the scene and managed to save the city many times over. The only dark spot was the look on his former lover's face. The anger and hatred was disconcerting and made him feel strange. It was like seeing a stranger. He refused to let it bother him so he shoved the uneasiness aside and focused on fighting crime and paying off their debt.

As for Feral, he felt disappointed and annoyed with himself for losing his temper that way and kicking his ex-lover and his friend out like that. They had been the best the Enforcers had seen for years but he couldn't keep them on if they couldn't follow orders. He really hadn't had a choice but placing the debt on their shoulders had been unfair, unfortunately, he couldn't retract the order now. All he could do now was forge ahead training new enforcers and keeping ahead of his constant workload, using it to block the feelings of guilt and regret.

His job was made even harder, though, with the appearance of T-Bone and Razor. The pain in the tail SWAT Kats were free to prevent the big criminals from taking over the city anyway they could while his paws were tied by budget constraints and the Mayor's ridiculous orders.

It hurt his pride that he couldn't manage to take out the bad guys and always came off looking incompetent, which he wasn't. His anger burned hotter every time he came in contact with the annoying pair. What made it so much worse was how T-Bone made him feel. He had been shocked that being near that arrogant tom felt so much like being with Chance. It drove him to distraction. Trying to deny the feelings, he would grit his teeth and let his infamous temper take control whenever the pair was around

Time passed and the acrimony eased between the vigilantes and the Chief Enforcer. The city's welfare was more important than their anger so they worked together and learned to tolerate each other.

During those years, Feral found himself lonely. He not made time to find a new lover but he'd been too busy to notice but now, much older, the loneliness weighed heavily on him. Now, on those rare occasions he went out, he made a point to really look for someone new and finally he did. A sandy tom that resembled so much like his ex-lover, though he'd never admit that, stole his heart and made him feel better. For a time he was happy and made it easier to forget Chance Furlong.

The excitement of taking out the bad guys had waned over the years. Though his adrenaline still ran hot during the chase, it was the off hours that began to chaff. He began looking for someone to replace the emptiness and pain in his heart and came across a stunning dark furred she-kat. He courted her as often as his life as a secret crime-fighter could. After six months, he asked her to be his mate.

Jake was stunned that Chance wanted to be mated despite the dangerous nature of their job. He also thought the she-kat was a substitute for someone else that Chance had never forgotten.

He had never known the identity of Chance's lover during those years in the enforcers. This was the only secret he had kept from his friend and partner. Jake was worried the she-kat was going to get hurt by this relationship since it wasn't the one Chance really pined for but when he voiced his concern...

"Chance, I don't think you're being truly honest with her. You still have some feelings for that old lover of yours." Jake said.

"That not true! Jake, I really care about her." Chance said, denying his friend might be right.

Jake just shook his head. "Chance, if this goes on. It will only end in failure." He told him sadly.

"It won't, Jake. So stop worrying about it." Chance said, firmly ending the subject.

At first it seemed Chance had been right. He and his mate seemed happy but there was one thing he forgot, being a SWAT Kat was hard on any relationship. He never told his mate what he was and it became increasingly hard for her to take his constant absences and lame excuses for them. When he missed their anniversary due to a SWAT Kat emergency that was the final straw. No matter how hard he tried to make her understand how important she was to him, she didn't believe it and finally after three years and many a hurtful words, she demanded a divorce.

Chance was hurt deeply at this final blow as he was older and had no one to spend his time. His partner had since married himself and with a wife and kittens, he no longer had time for his partner except when they were working in the garage or being the SWAT Kats.

During this time, Feral's relationship with the sandy tom had blossomed and one day the tom asked Feral to be his mate. Overjoyed, he said yes. He did everything he could to make this relationship work and for a while he was blissfully happy. He actually took time off to spend time with his mate, even going on vacation. His mate was very understanding about the times Feral was away due to work. He could see how hard Feral made the effort to be with him as often as he could.

"Ulysses, why do you try so hard to improve me?" The sandy tom asked one day.

"What? No! I just want you to be happy that's all." Ulysses said in surprise, wondering what brought this on.

"I'm happy. But Ulysses, you don't need give me everything I've ever wanted. I'd be happy having nothing if it meant I could have just you." The sandy tom said moving to hug his mate.

"I know, I know. I just don't want to be alone, it hurts." Feral said softly, returning the hug.

But his joy was to be short lived. His mate took ill. It seemed to be nothing more than a cold but gradually his mate got sicker and sicker. Before Feral knew it, his mate of three years, was hospitalized. He spent every moment he could by his mate's side. No amount of prayers, medicine, or comfort he could give could halt the ravages of the disease that weakened the sandy tom. Soon the pain was too much and he passed on. Feral was overcome with grief. He was alone again and he didn't think he could bear it.

Some months later, two lonely toms found their way to an old college club where it had all started.

Chance was feeling down so after work that day, he showered and made his way to the place where happier times had occurred. He really didn't hope for much as he parked and secured his car. Stepping into the familiar haunt, he let the lights and music assault his senses as he made his way to the bar.

Feral had stayed at work hours after everyone had left. There was no one at home waiting and he couldn't bear the silence. But his work was done and he had no excuse to stay any longer. He sighed to himself and went home but couldn't stay. He showered and left. He was surprised to find himself pulling into a familiar parking lot. He shrugged and decided to stay. Leaving his car, he walked to the entrance and stepped inside. The lights and the noise took him back to when he'd first been here. He stood a moment in the doorway letting the ambiance wash over him before moving through the dancers for the bar.

He found a seat nearest the bathrooms. He ordered a beer and sat staring down at the stained surface seeing nothing.

Chance had drank his beer and had made for the bathrooms. There was a line and he had to wait. He let his mind drift as he waited then took his turn. As he walked back out into the club he spotted a familiar figure sitting at the bar.

At first, the sight of his old flame made him angry and upset, he was tempted to ignore the figure and make for another part of the club but stopped when he noted how tired and lonely Feral's face looked. Sighing to himself, old forgotten feelings surfacing unbidden, he made his way to the Kat's side and took a seat beside him. At first it seemed Feral wasn't going to acknowledge him but then the golden eyes glanced up and stared steadily at him.

"Why are you here?" Feral asked plainly

"To pass time." Chance answered, signaling the bartender for a drink.

"Where's your partner?" Feral asked, curious despite himself.

"With his family."

Feral nodded in understanding, "Shouldn't you be with yours?" He asked looking away.

"I would if I had one. But I don't. What about you?" Chance asked, curious to know what kind of life this tom had now.

"Same here, I lost my mate some months ago." Feral said, a hint of pain in his voice.

Chance eyes widened, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's alright, it's the one thing I don't regret in this lifetime." Feral said, picking up his drink and swallowing some to ease his tight throat.

"You regret?"

"I'm not unfeeling as everyone thinks I am. Otherwise I wouldn't hate being alone."

Silence fell between them for a bit. Chance wasn't sure what to say now. But hearing that his ex-lover was alone as well brought hope to Chance that maybe just maybe the two of them could try to be together again. But would Feral allow it after just losing his mate?

"Then would you like to spend the night with me?" Chance asked hoping he wasn't being too forward. Feral looked at him for what seemed like a long time.

"Why?" He asked flatly.

"Were alone. I had a failed marriage and you just lost your mate. Maybe…maybe we can ease each others loneliness. That's if you could still care for me? I know I could care for you again given half a chance." Chance said carefully, hoping he sounded as sincere as he was trying to be.

Feral simply stared at the still handsome but much older tom. He saw how the years had seasoned him, giving him a look of maturity that was attractive. He was no longer the cocky young tom he'd once known. Time, battles, love and loss had taken their toll. He snorted to himself, he didn't look any better and he was much older.

He sighed and thought about what Chance was offering. Was it too late? Or were the flames still there but banked due to time. He knew he hated being alone and he could see that same look in the tabby's eyes. Maybe he had something there. It was better than what he had now. Still he hesitated.

"Maybe…I'm just not sure things can be the same as it once was for us,….Chance." Feral said feeling the strangeness of speaking his ex-lover's name once more.

"I agree, after all, we're not the same Kats we were then but as we spend time learning about each other again perhaps we'll do a better job of it this time. Wisdom and age has to be good for something." He joked lightly. "So do you want to do this, Ulysses?" He asked again gently.

Feral licked his lips, did he want to? The closeness of the tom decided him. He desperately missed being held and comforted. This might be a mistake but he was willing to take a leap of faith and hope.

Shifting on his stool, he turned fully to the tom beside him. "Yes, but…please let's just take it slow. I really don't want to jump into a relationship right away." Ulysses said, slowly leaning toward Chance.

"I understand. We'll take things slow and hopefully things will work out for us this time." Chance said warmly, leaning close and wrapping his arms around the big tom's body that was crying out for comfort.

Feral sighed as he felt Chance wrap his still strong arms around his waist. Burying his own nose in Chance's neck ruff, he sniffed and sighed. The tom's scent was richer, with a deeper musk than when he was younger. He was willing to allow the younger tom to take control this time around.

Chance enjoyed the feeling of Feral's body now pressing against him like he did so long ago. Seeing how much the older tom had changed convinced him to take control. He took in a deep sniff of Feral's scent noticing it hadn't changed much over the years except to be more intense. He felt Feral sigh and lean more of his body against his and he gladly welcomed it.

"Come on big guy, let's take this somewhere more private." Chance said, ignoring the looks from passers by.

"Right, yours or mine?" Feral asked, moving away to allow Chance to stand up.

"Last time it was your place, so let's go to mine, that's if you don't mind staying at the junk yard?" Chance asked, not wanting to put Feral off.

"Not at all. As long as we can be together." Feral said, not really caring where they went.

Chance nodded and lead Feral out of club and into the night.

As agreed, they took their time renewing their relationship. It took months but neither was in a hurry. It would be many more months before Chance told his partner who his former lover had been and that he was once more in his life.

More time passed before they chose to live together then on the anniversary of their first meeting in that club, Chance asked Feral to be his mate. His answer was a kiss. It had taken time but what once had been was once more again and the two were no longer alone and this time it was forever.


End file.
